


I Have Many Leather-Bound Books

by GoodGirlGoneBad



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Library Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Three-way sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodGirlGoneBad/pseuds/GoodGirlGoneBad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif reads a spell aloud from one of Loki's ancient spell books, resulting in shared explicit dreaming. Lots of sexytime in the palace library involving Loki, Sif, and Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Many Leather-Bound Books

Loki awoke with a jolt. What the Hel? He didn't have nightmares. Those were for children, yet even now he can't shake the uncomfortable residual feeling that something unconventional, even by his standards, tugged at his subconscious. If only he could remember what it was that jarred him from a sound sleep. Apparently he became animated enough to knock a tea cup from his side table onto the floor since it was now scattered in shards beside the bed. He sat up to gather his bearings and noticed an erection so firm it was painful. If Loki was going to get back to sleep anytime soon, it had to be dealt with so he reached into the side table drawer and found a vial of oil. He pulled the stopper and spread a generous amount in his palm, transferring it to his throbbing manhood. He leans back against the pillows and closes his eyes, stroking the full length and up over the head of his stubborn erection. As he worked his length, threads of dream memory were weaving back together. There was Sif. And Thor. They were in a large darkened room with a single small source of light, reaching out for him. Wait...

"Loki, are you unwell? I heard ... WHOA!" Loki opens his eyes in alarm to find Thor standing inside his bedroom door with his eyes locked on the task at hand. Instead of flinching or covering up, Loki wolfishly grins and finishes, releasing a milky load in spurts onto his own abdomen. "Mmmm, you were saying?" Thor cleared his throat, wondering how to proceed, conflicted and tantalized by the performance he had just witnessed. "Lady Sif is in the library and asked that I retrieve you but I heard your unrest down the corridor. Clearly I misjudged the situation." He paused for a moment. "Did you have an odd dream, too, brother?" Loki shrugged, trying to look unconcerned. "It was only a dream - one like I haven't experienced in ages." Thor composed himself enough to retrieve a moistened washcloth from the bath and hesitantly hands it to Loki, uneasy about making eye contact. "You had one, too, then. We need your assistance. Sif's concern is related to shared dreams." Loki looks irritated for a moment, then a suspicion starts to take shape. "You mean now, Thor? It's the middle of the night!" He tries to protest but his curiosity takes over. 

He dressed quickly and followed Thor through darkened hallways to the library where Sif was waiting, trying not to draw attention in case anyone passed by at this late hour. She carried a candle alight in a silver base to ease their way once they were inside the great expanse of the library. Instead of her usual warrior garb, she wore a vibrant purple gown with one shoulder that wrapped beautifully around her bustline and emphasized her slim waist. Her hair was up in neat braids and she looked a bit like a Roman goddess those mortals on Midgard were so fascinated by. Exquisite but a bit much for a meeting here, Loki thought. If only he could stop staring at her. They gathered in one of the less-frequented aisles far in the back. For most of the library's spaciousness, shelves were filled floor to ceiling with rows of books but one grouping was set aside from the others with restricted access. This small grouping of bookshelves were much shorter, only waist-high, and contained older volumes and texts - leather, parchment, and vellum - protected and inbued with ancient knowledge. Loki smiles one of his unintentionally sexy grins and Sif feels a slight tingle of a blush on her face and ears. "I see you discovered my collection, Sif! These are my spell books. One must be careful when handling them, though. Read the wrong spell aloud and there can be unintended consequences." Sif listened intently. "Why keep such treasures here, Loki?" His smile softens at her genuine interest. "My own bookshelves can only support so much weight. These are special and they're better protected here in case something goes awry. So, why are we all here tonight?" 

Sif looked sheepishly at Loki in reply and then quickly secures the candle on a ledge away from such rare items. It produced a golden glow that made this meeting intimate. "You almost said it yourself, Loki. Several nights ago - four, I believe, I wanted to read something exotic and mysterious so I started skimming through your spell books. This one with the gold leaf and splendid illustrations." She hands the book to Loki, mindful of its delicate pages but his abrupt laughter annoys her. If he is laughing now, she is really in for it. "Well, this is interesting! You read this one out loud - the spell for entering the dreams of others?" She nods and his smile tugs a bit to the side. "The good news is that it's harmless." Suddenly she can't make eye contact with him. "Yes, but I had a little too much mead in the banquet hall before I found myself here. Almost as a drunken dare, I was thinking about several people while I spoke the words on that page. Now I have these unusual dreams every night since then and Thor is experiencing them as though we are linked." Loki can't help glancing at Thor but nods in understanding, attempting to look unaffected. "You are not entering dreams - you are projecting yours onto others. Read the spell out loud again but this time, act out everything you were thinking. The dream only reflects your uncensored thoughts. Once the thought becomes action, the spell will dissipate." So Sif still wanted the golden son after all this time - even after Jane? He cringes slightly at the realization that he had just instructed Sif to pleasure Thor in all the ways she had imagined. He might as well leave now before this gets any more uncomfortable. Sif takes the book from Loki's hands and watches him turn to leave. She rushes after him. "Don't go - please! I don't know if you're going to like this, Loki, but I was thinking of Thor with you and I. I thought you knew this since I was thinking about you." She gave Loki a moment to comprehend. That explains what happened earlier in his room. Loki was more experienced with blocking spells so he was last to connect, if only in fragments.

Before he can react, Thor backs Loki against a bookshelf, pinning his arms to his sides with the weight of his body. "I need these dreams to end! They are all I can think about! Do you have any idea how perverted Sif is?" She shoots Thor a withering glare but he does not see it. Instead, Thor is inches away from Loki's face. Their desires are wide-ranging but they know they both want her. On the other hand, it didn't need to stop there. For Loki, being pressed against Thor's body roused a craving he cannot suppress and having Sif there to witness it only increased the intensity. Shrugging in resignation, Sif puts the book back in its spot. She approaches them and drops to her knees, placing her hands on Loki's thighs. "I have to perform everything I dreamt then?" She works up the nerve to continue. "Very well. You want us to kneel - here I am, kneeling!" She pulls Loki's trousers down and teasingly tongues his girthy, stiffening length, moaning softly when she lowers one hand to run fingers inside her undergarments. She uses the other hand to stroke his scrotum. Loki leans into Thor's kiss as Sif licks and explores his sensitive flesh while manipulating her own womanly folds. Thor grips Loki's posterior, using just enough force to begin stretching his rectum with his thick fingers. Instead of being repelled, Sif is captivated by Thor's hands on Loki's body. She turns her attention to Thor's growing erection and uses teeth to toy with his bulge through his clothing. She doesn't forget Loki and squeezes his length in her moistened palm. Thor frees himself from the fabric barrier and presses far into her throat, using his hands on the back of her head to steady his thrusting hips. Watching Sif on her knees and hearing her noisy lips working Thor's length gives Loki a perverse pleasure he didn't expect. When Thor gives a particularly deep thrust that makes Sif gag for a moment, Loki cums with a shout. Sif moves away from Thor's cock to wrap her arms around Loki's thighs and she swallows the remnants of his release. The show is only beginning. "Watch us, brother!"

Thor lifts Sif and lays her out on a large wooden table nearby, removing the lacy obstacle between her thighs. Sif spreads her legs, inviting Thor's mouth under her gown to explore her body and he eagerly accepts. He runs his tongue along her folds and searches every drenched crevice. "Deeper, Thor!" His tongue is now plunging inside her opening and she is gripping Thor's hair, shivering from his concentrated flicks and swirls. Thor tugs her gown from her shoulder to expose her shapely breasts while he is working her center. Sif's eyes search for Loki and she calls out to him. Loki feels his cock beginning to respond yet again and he lines up with her so they are eye to eye on the table. He caresses her stiffened nipples and kisses her softly, lifting her head to draw her into his embrace until Thor's tongue finishes her. Loki holds her through her waves and something magical transfers between the two that has nothing to do with a spell. Even Thor recognizes a connection forming between them and decides to limit his interaction with her to oral stimulation unless invited elsewhere.

Thor is not one for subtlety. "I suppose that just leaves me now. I'll need both of you." Sif sits up and Thor again enters her swollen lips. He positions Loki to have that silver tongue run the length of his ass. It's a sloppy Thor sandwich. Even though Sif is working Thor's erection with lips and tongue, her hands again find Loki's hardened cock in the entanglement of their bodies and she massages his pre-cum back around his rectum. Loki's tongue alternates between circling Thor's puckered orifice and the sensitive flesh of his scrotum. Thor releases a torrent into Sif's throat, some of which leaks past her lips when she has difficulty swallowing quickly enough. Seeing that Sif has no problem with rougher interaction, Loki practically shoves Thor out of the way to take her. He remembers something in the dream that she wishes to experience. He lifts her from the table and presses her forward against the end of the shorter bookshelf while lifting her right leg up enough to grant him access to a part of her he is certain no one else has had before. Instead of staying put, she arches until the back of her head is against his chest. "Loki, yesss!" she whines. He works his throbbing member into her ass, now slick with her own orgasmic lather. While his cock is working her from behind, Loki's fingers are teasing her clitoris from the front. Sif loses volume control of her utterances, slumping forward against the shelf top, high from the pain and wanting just a little more. Loki pulls her hair to bring her upper body back against him and bites her shoulder enough to indent without breaking the skin while stretching her, directing her to the limit of her pain threshold. The speed of his thrusting increases when Sif huskily whispers that she is close. Her voice breaks him and he cums first, pulsating within her tight orifice. This new sensation causes her to buckle as she submerges in bliss and she staggers backwards a step. Loki carefully extracts himself from her body and eases her to the floor. She is a little shaky but satisfied if the expression on her face is to be believed.

They had almost forgotten about Thor, who has recovered enough to want one last thing from Loki after watching him take Sif's inhibitions apart. Without warning, he bends Loki forward over the table and pours a handful of oil, letting it pool between pale cheeks. Where did THAT come from - was Thor carrying it around? Loki is still panting from his domination of Sif but now he is on the receiving end of thick meat. Thor slides into Loki's tight sphincter, pausing long enough to allow him time to adjust. Once he's fully sheathed, his thrusts are so energetic they threaten to snap the legs off of the creaking table. Loki submits to the deep pressure inside him, desperately trying to stifle his cries while clutching the table edge to stay upright. Sif quietly watches the spectacle, shocked by its forcefulness but unable to turn away. Thor turns Loki over onto his back and enters him again, pounding into him from between his thighs and she is ablaze again. She runs her fingertips back under a dress that no longer covered anything above her waist. Not wanting to stop them, she carefully arranges herself on the table and sits up on her knees to bring her saturated core to Loki's lips. He spreads her sweet, ripe fluids while she cradles his head and is rewarded with Loki's newest tongue assault on her clitoris until Thor consistently hits that delicious spot inside of him. Feral from the tightness he is buried in, Thor leans forward to kiss Sif, stabbing her mouth with his tongue. Sif rocks her pelvis, grinding down against Loki's tongue and Thor's thrusting transfers through Loki into Sif. In rapid succession, each is brought to ecstasy while wildly gasping for breath.

Allowing several minutes to recover their senses, Sif's head is resting on Loki's chest and his arms are around her as they lay on the table. She is exhausted and sated, her fingers drawing little circles on Loki's lean stomach. She peeks at Thor nearby who is already snoring and smiles, knowing they'll have to leave soon to prevent them all from falling asleep and being caught in this compromising position. She turns blissfully back to Loki. "That should put an end to those dreams now." She then feels something disturbingly close to disappointment. Loki smiles coyly. "Hmmm. I don't remember hearing you repeat the spell before we started." Sif's startled expression gives way to squeals of laughter. "Loki, there's a simpler way to stop the dreams, isn't there?" Loki's expression of fake horror answers her question. "Now that you mention it, yes, but a lot less ... enjoyable. The spell was not responsible for the content of your dreams, you know. It only linked you to Thor and I. Lucky coincidence, that was. All you had to do was turn the page and read the next spell." Sif slaps her palm to her forehead. Now it's Loki's turn to laugh. "I'm kidding! But if I remember correctly, there's still one more activity from your dream the three of us haven't attempted yet." Loki kisses her again, hinting with fingers brushing both of her lower entrances. Sif feels her body light up, charged with the promise of more to follow. She didn't know why her body responded to him so readily. Mischief or not, this night has been the most pleasurable of her life...until potentially tomorrow.


End file.
